El odio entre una comadreja y un huron
by samfj
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy odia a Rose Weasley y Rose Weasley odia a Scorpius Malfoy. Se rumoran muchas cosas acerca de este odio pero solo ellos dos saben la verdadera causa. Este fic participa en el reto: "El significado del odio" del foro: "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)".


**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia, situaciones, personalidades y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí. La imagen tampoco me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto: _**"El significado del odio"**_del foro:_** "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)". **_

Sin más por el momento…

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong><em>El odio entre una comadreja y un hurón.<em>**

_Rose Weasley llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor echando chispas. Unos pequeños con los que se topó se hicieron a un lado al ver su expresión esa que decía: "si te me acercas estás en problemas". Refunfuñó por lo bajo cuando se echó de lleno en el mullido sillón que estaba justo frente a la chimenea. Rose Weasley estaba muy, muy, enojada y ese sentimiento tan mal sano solo podía ser provocado por un individuo. Su nombre: Scorpius Malfoy, la persona que más odiaba en su maldita vida. _

_Cerró los ojos y tomó un almohadón, que tenía cerca, para ponérselo en la cara y poder así sacar toda la frustración posible. Esos encontronazos con Scorpius Malfoy cada día terminaban de mal en peor._

_En lo que se refiere a Scorpius, él no se frustraba de esos encuentros con la pelirroja, al contrario, los buscaba cuando tenía que descargar algún enojo o frustración, eso lo hacía liberarse de la carga que tuviera encima._

_Porque Scorpius Malfoy odiaba a Rose Weasley y Rose sentía lo mismo por esa rata albina, como ella solía llamarlo. Algo tienen que ver los apellidos, así como la historia de ambas familias, pero solo un poco. En el paquete también estaba el hecho de que él fuera un maldito orgulloso, vanidoso e insufrible y ella una prejuiciosa, snobista y escandalosa. También se dice que en primer año él, o quizá fue ella, hizo una corrección que el otro no tomó a bien y por eso están enemistados de por vida. Se corrían rumores de que tuvieron una relación clandestina al más puro estilo de Romeo y Julieta y que uno de ellos había engañado al otro y por eso se odiaban. Pero solo se quedó en eso: rumores. Otros decían que la serpiente se había metido con alguna de sus primas y eso, Rose, nunca se lo perdonaría, pero no dejan de ser simples rumores._

_La realidad es que Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy se odian y no hay una razón solida para este odio. Se odian y punto y este odio parece que será para toda la vida._

* * *

><p>Es de noche y la Gryffindor se encuentra tirada sobre el piso, con su cabello, rojo, largo, brillante y rizado esparcido por el suelo de la torre de astonomía, se ve tranquila con los rayos de la luna cayendo sobre su rostro sereno. A lo lejos una mirada cautelosa del color del mercurio la observa meditabundo. Un muchacho, observa con curiosidad a la pelirroja y una sonrisa misteriosa y un tanto perversa se asomó en sus labios antes de hablar:<p>

—Weasley… ¿no deberías estar ya en tu sala común, comadreja?

La pelirroja frunció el seño al escuchar esa voz tan odiosa. Estaba tan a gusto hasta que escuchó esa voz que la hizo enfadar en un momento, ¿qué estaba haciendo ese hurón en este lugar? Ella lo tiene muy claro: solo está ahí para molesta, eso es un hecho seguro.

—No es algo que te incumba, Malfoy, ¿por qué no te vas al infierno y te refundes ahí eternamente?—preguntó la pelirroja y observó una sonrisa ladina en el feo rostro de la sanguijuela esa.

—En realidad si lo es, mustia, ¿olvidas que soy prefecto y puedo restarte puntos por esta acción y por faltarme al respeto, estúpida mestiza? Cosa que, por cierto, haré.

—Haz lo que se te pegue la gana, ¿de todos modos lo harás, no?—y con esta acción la pelirroja se puso de pie porque simplemente no quería discutir esta noche con ese bastardo.

—¿Lo que se me pegue la gana, estás segura?—pregunta el joven al oído de la chica y ella se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras que venían con una doble intención. No le gustan nada las palabras que el rubio acababa de mencionar y no sabe cómo es que el idiota se posicionó tan rápido detrás de ella. La está estrujando fuertemente con sus manos y ella está tratando de alejarse de esa rata asquerosa.

La tira al piso con fuerza y se echa encima de ella. Con una de sus manos él toma los brazos de Rose que puso arriba de su cabeza y con la otra recorre todo su costado izquierdo delineando su silueta y ella se mueve debajo de él tratando de golpearlo en la entrepierna, esa rastrera serpiente la lastima física y moralmente.

La pelirroja comienza a gritar endemoniadamente. ¿Pero qué le ocurre a ese individuo?

De pronto, la pelirroja ve una sombra y eso le da mucho miedo, ¿acaso le ocurrrá algo malo esta noche?

Esa misma sombra sujeta a Malfoy por el cuello y lo hace separarse de la pelirroja. El rubio está desconcertado ¿quién lo ha molestado? Y de pronto, todo se vuelve negro para él a causa del hechizo desmaius.

Lorcan Scamander ha venido al rescate de la pelirroja en cuanto escucha los gritos ya que estaba tratando de escabuirse hacia su sala común en las mazmorras sin ser visto por algún prefecto. La pelirroja le agradece con lagrimas en los ojos. A pesar que Lorcan es una serpiente, al igual que el hurón de Malfoy, hay una gran diferencia entre estos dos y la habrá siempre.

* * *

><p>Después de haber dejado la enfermería y haber terminado el castigo que le habían impuesto, Scorpius Malfoy se dirige a su sala común cuando es rodeado por varios hombres a los cuales reconoce enseguida: los héroes de Hogwarts. Los Potter, los Weasley y los Scamander se han venido a vengar de lo que él le intentó hacer a Rose y le dan la paliza de su vida con la cual le advierten que no se vuelvan a acercar ni a Rose, ni a ninguna de las Weasley o Potter o lo pagaría muy caro.<p>

Y la advertencia surtió efecto, Scorpius Malfoy jamás volvió a meterse con Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p>Años después, en la torre de astronomía, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color mercurio besa como si se le fuera la vida en ello a un chico de ojos color cielo, cabello pelirrojo y pecas infinitas. Una Malfoy y un Scamander. Saben en lo que les viene encima el día que se sinceren con sus familias, pero por el momento disfrutan de estar juntos.<p>

Eso es, contario a lo que sus padres sintieron el uno por el otro, amor.


End file.
